


a moment, a song

by kagshina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: “I’m about to make your day,” Lance tells him with far more confidence than he’s currently feeling. Confusion only twists further in Keith’s face, but he indulges.“And how are you going to do that?”Lance figures there's no point in dragging this on, this is a pull the bandaid off fast sort of situation, so he simply says, “By asking you to the Valentine’s dance.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted a few hours ago but ao3 wouldn't let me upload so it's coming to you at 12:18am instead

Lance exhales loudly, dropping a hand on Hunk’s shoulder for support. “Alright, this is it. I’m going to do it.”

Hunk’s lips rise in an amused smile, and he pats Lance’s hand. “That would require you to move. You know, in his direction. Unless you want to yell at him from the other side of the hall.”

“I am moving, aren't I?” Lance asks, despite having his feet planted firmly on the ground. _Take a breath, Lance. You got this._ “I got this,” he says aloud.

“I know you do,” Hunk tells him, and Lance uses Hunk’s faith in him as motivation to _move_ already.

Lance turns to look Hunk in the eye, serious as ever. “Hunk,” he starts, “if I don't make it out o—” 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Hunk groans, rolling his eyes at his friends dramatics. “Lance, you’re going to be fine. You’re going to ask, and he's going to say yes, and then you’ll have an awesome night at the dance.” 

“ _But what if_ ,” Lance tries to argue, but Hunk shakes his head.

“No more what ifs. _Ask him._ ”

Lance huffs, but he turns around, stops for a moment to gather his courage, and then starts the short walk across the hall to where Keith’s currently standing at his locker. 

He can do this. Ask his friend (and past rival) who he occasionally flirts with to the Valentine's day dance? Yeah, no problem at all. _Easy breezy_.

Keith is closing his locker right as Lance strolls up to him, leaning his weight against the other lockers, half to seem cool and half so he has something to support his weight if his heart gives out during this conversation. (It’s a completely logical possibility. Likely, even, no matter what Hunk says.)

Keith looks at him, taken off guard by Lance’s sudden spot next to him. He tilts his head slightly, smiling cautiously. “Hey.”

“I’m about to make your day,” Lance tells him with far more confidence than he’s currently feeling. Confusion only twists further in Keith’s face, but he indulges.

“And how are you going to do that?”

Lance figures there's no point in dragging this on, this is a pull the bandaid off fast sort of situation, so he simply says, “By asking you to the Valentine’s dance.”

Keith’s eyes widen, like he hadn’t been expecting that, and Lance’s heart goes a little crazy in his chest, nerves, anticipation, fear of rejection.

C’mon Keith, just hurry up and answer! (It’s probably only been like, three seconds, but it feels more like three minutes. Three weeks. Three months. Okay, maybe he's being a little dramatic, but he wants an answer before his heart crashes.)

“You really want to go to the dance with me?” Keith finally asks, and Lance feels himself relax. He hasn't said no yet. (His chest still thuds loudly at that prospect, but he's trying to look on the bright side, glass half full and all that.)

“Keith, buddy, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this or not, _but I like you._ ”

He’s pretty sure the words came out shakier than he’d intended, but whatever, they were out. No taking them back now.

“I—I thought you might.”

“Well, there's no might anymore. It’s a thing. Me liking you. Yep…” Lance twists the urge to groan at himself. _This is going fantastic._  

He’s usually great at this sort of thing! Though, to be fair, he’s usually not asking out Keith, who makes his heart feel like a goddamn open field for butterflies to fly around in wherever and whenever they please.

“I like you too,” Keith rushes to get out, and he says it so fast that Lance thinks he may have misheard.

Lance leans more of his weight into the locker. His poor heart, it’s about ready to burst. “Could you, uh, repeat that?”

“I like you too, Lance,” Keith says again, and with the way he says his name, Lance is half convinced Keith is trying to kill him.

“So you’ll go to the dance with me then?” He asks, and now he's the one rushing to speak.

“I’d love to,” Keith tells him, delivering the final blow to Lance’s heart.

How the hell is he supposed to make it through an entire night of this?

 

 

 

“I’m going to fuck it up, Shiro,” Keith says, throwing his arms up, distressed.

His brother just laughs, shakes his head and tells Keith, “You’ll be fine.”

“I can’t dance,” Keith points out, as if it's the end of the world.

“Keith, it’s a high school dance, no one can dance.”

“Lance can probably dance!” Keith argues, “Lance is good at everything!”

Shiro rolls his eyes, clearly amused. Keith glares.

“If Lance can dance, that just means he can show you how.”

“What if I embarrass myself?” Keith asks.

“Oh, I think that's a guarantee,” Shiro tells him, muffling his laughter.

“ _Shiro_." 

“Lance likes you, Keith. He’s probably freaking out, too,” Shiro says, voice _finally_ sympathetic.

“I’m not freaking out,” Keith mumbles. 

Okay, maybe he’s a little freaking out.

 

 

 

“Wait, are you at a flower shop?” Hunk asks from the other end of the phone.

“Yes, dude, duh. Why else would I be asking about flowers?” Lance questions, wandering around the store as if he has some idea what he's looking for.

He has no idea.

“I don’t know, but I—” Hunk pauses, reframes his thought and then starts again, “You’re really buying Keith flowers?”

“I have to blow him away, Hunk!” Lance informs seriously. He refuses to give Keith anything other than the night of his life. A date with Lance isn't just a date, it's an _experience_. 

“I don't think you have to try that hard to impress Keith,” Hunk says, sounding amused.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Lance asks, offended for Keith. 

“Dude, he's really into you—”

“Obviously,” Lance interrupts.

Hunk ignores his comments. “It’s like, all you have to do is exist and he's impressed.”

 Lance does _not_ blush. _He doesn’t._

“Whatever you say,” Lance mumbles into the phone, hurrying to change the subject. “Are you going to help me pick out flowers or not?”

“What are you going for?” Hunk asks.

“Something sweet? But also flirty?” Lance considers that for a moment before asking, genuinely curious, “Can flowers be flirty?”

 

 

 

Keith is in his room when the doorbell ring, and he rushes downstairs as fast as he can, please don’t let Shiro get there first, please don't let Shiro get there first, please don’t—

But it’s too late. Shiro is there, standing in front of Lance, shaking his hand. 

Keith groans internally before stepping up to the two of them, feeling momentarily breathless at the sight of Lance.

He’s wearing black slacks and a blue button up and Lance always looks good but right now he looks _more_ than good and _oh._   _Oh_ , he's holding flowers.

Keith blinks, eyes shifting from Lance to the flowers.

“Are those… for me?”

“They’re for your brother, actually,” Lance responds automatically, and Keith’s face twists in confusion until Lance laughs awkwardly, followed by, “Uh, that was a joke. Sorry, heh.” He holds the flowers out to Keith. “Yeah, they’re for you.”

Keith stares at them for a moment, too stunned to do anything, and then Shiro nudges him and Keith’s heart starts beating again. The flowers, he has to take the flowers.

He holds out his hand, wrapping it around the bundle of flowers and taking them from Lance. He brings them to his chest, his gaze wandering back to Lance. He swallows, heart pounding.

“You didn’t have to get me flowers,” He says, and then adds quickly, “But I like them… thank you.”

Lance grins. “I’m sweeping you off your feet.”

Keith’s face goes red, and before he can stop himself, he lifts the flowers to his face, using them to hide his blush.

“That’s adorable,” Lance comments, and then he blushes too, like he hadn’t meant to say it aloud. 

“And that’s my queue to leave,” Shiro says, reminding Keith that he’s still there, witnessing the death of Keith’s heart. He’s never going to let him live this down.

“It was nice to meet you,” Lance tells Shiro, smiling widely. 

“It was nice to meet you too,” Shiro replies, smile just as wide, and as he leaves them, says, “Take good care of my little bro.”

Keith drops his head slightly, so that it's resting just above the bundle of flowers. “Sorry about him,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

“Don’t be sorry, he’s awesome.”

Keith lifts his head to groan. “Oh my god." 

Lance laughs, clearly amused by Keith’s distress. And then—and then he has to go and say, “You look good.”

Keith’s blush deepens, and half of him wants to groan again, wants to ask how the hell Lance can just say stuff like that, but instead he looks away, stares at the wall, and says, “You look good too.”

 

 

 

[ 2 HEADS - COLEMAN HALL ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSYM3Z9B8Us&index=1&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

“I’ve never been to any of the dances before,” Keith admits as they walk through the doors and onto what’s supposed to be the dance floor for the night.

Lance mock gasps, though there is some reality to it, behind his dramatics. _Keith is here because of him_. 

“That just means I’ll have to make it extra special,” Lance informs.

Keith chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “How can you get more special than ‘sweeping me off my feet’?" 

“I take that as a challenge.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Of course you do.”

 

[ ANIMAL - NEON TREES ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chJgaksG4sg&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=2)

 

“Dance with me,” Lance says, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him onto the dancefloor. Keith is too shocked to do anything other than let himself be dragged along, and then they’re stopping and Keith is processing and—

“There’s only like, five other people dancing right now,” Keith points out.

Lance shrugs, grin plastered to his face. “So? That means more room for us.”

Keith sighs, looking down at their still attached hands. He _wants_ to dance with Lance, but he’s also nervous and afraid and doesn’t want to humiliate himself. “I—” Keith starts.

And then Lance surprises him by saying, “It’s okay. You don’t have to dance.” Keith looks up, catches his eye, looks for any signs that he doesn’t mean it, that he’d actually mind if Keith didn’t dance. He seems sincere, and that causes a flutter through his chest. Lance’s grin returns and he says, “If you’re not dancing, you can put all your energy into watching me. I’ve been told by many people that my moves are _jaw dropping_.”

Keith smiles, rubbing his thumb against Lance’s hand in a silent thank you. “Show me your draw dropping moves then.”

Lance is right, his moves _are_ jaw dropping, draw dropping because of _how bad_ they are. And Keith, well, he loves it.

 

[ ONE WEEK - BARE NAKED LADIES ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snZcn3Qt1xI&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=3)

 

Keith hasn’t stopped smiling since Lance started dancing, and in his book, that makes him the biggest winner.

Lance circles Keith, dancing around him.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith tells him, but Lance hears it as a compliment.

“Is that your way of telling me you like my dancing?” Lance asks, wiggling his arms in a wave like motion.

“Maybe.”

“It’s okay, Keith. You can admit it. My dancing is irresistible.”

Keith shakes his head, huffing out a laugh, smile widening. “You’re ridiculous,” he repeats.

 

[ HANDCLAP - FITZ AND THE TANTRUM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku7h9aGnjOE&index=4&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

Keith has spent his (close to) four years of high school purposely avoiding dances, and yet here he is with Lance, having more fun than he’s had in a long time.

Lance is good at that, making Keith enjoy things that he wouldn’t normally like. He just… makes things better. He makes things brighter.

They’ve grown a lot, in the years that they’ve known each other. From rivals freshman year, to acquaintances with a tendency to one up each other during sophomore year, to friends by junior year… and now they’re here, something else entirely. 

It’s a good change, Keith thinks.

It’s the kind of change that means Keith gets to be here, with Lance, watching him dance carelessly and freely, like it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world thinks about him. At least, the rest of their classmates.

It’s the kind of change that Keith wants to get used to.

 

[ SHAPE OF YOU - ED SHEERAN ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=5)

 

Lance smiles when Keith starts awkwardly swaying back and forth, and his smile only grows when Keith catches his eyes, looking embarrassed that Lance caught him dancing.

“Nice moves,” Lance says, biting back his smile from growing any wider. 

“I learned from the best,” Keith tells him, smiling back.

Lance copies Keith’s movements, swaying back and forth to the beat of the music.

Their eyes stay on each other the entire song, smiles big and ridiculous and _happy_ , because they’ve been skittering around their feelings for the last few months, and now they're here, together, and they don't have to hide that they like each other. They don't have to pretend that they're not excited to be around each other.

It’s a nice feeling, a comforting feeling, a warm feeling.

It’s a feeling that Lance wants to stay.

“We should go downstairs,” Lance suggests when the song is over. That’s always where the food and drinks are kept at these dances.

 

[ GOOD LIFE - ONE REPUBLIC ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZhQOvvV45w&index=6&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

They’re sitting side by side at one of the tables downstairs, a pile of white and red gummy bears with them. 

Keith throws one in the direction of Lance’s face, a game they’re playing to see who can catch the most. Lance catches that one, making the score 3 Lance, 2 Keith.

Lance throws a red gummy bear at Keith, and he catches it, evening the score.

“Let’s change the rules,” Lance suggests.

“Can’t handle the competition?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I like the competition,” Lance says, voice soft, making it sound more like, _‘I like you.’_

“What are the new rules then?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Lance declares, gently slamming his hand down on the table for emphasis. “If you miss the gummy bear, I get to ask you a question. Any question I want. If you catch it, you get to tell me something about yourself.”

Keith smiles softly, a fond expression on his face. “Are you trying to get to know me?” He asks, his attempt at lightly making fun of Lance, but it comes out far too affectionate to be anything close to making fun of him.

“Yes,” Lance replies honestly, and Keith’s smile grows softer.

 

[ RIPTIDE - VANCE JOY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k&index=11&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

Keith catches a white gummy bear, making the score 5 Lance, 5 Keith. So far, neither of them has missed.

“Tell me something I don't know,” Lance says playfully, mischievously.

Lance watches Keith ponder for a moment, and then he grins, mirroring Lance’s mischief.

“There's this boy that I really like,” Keith informs casually, and Lance’s heart skips a beat.

“Oh?” Lance asks, as if he has no clue at all who Keith could possibly be talking about. “Tell me about him."

“He’s amazing,” Keith starts, and Lance doesn't think he’s going to make it out of this conversation alive. His stomach is a mess, those goddamn butterflies fluttering around like they own him. “He makes me want to be better,” Keith admits, and Lance stares at him, the surprise evident on his face.

He’s holding his breath, he realizes, and forces himself to exhale as Keith continues talking. 

“He’s brave, and funny, and a good friend.” Keith pauses for a second, and Lance sees the nerves hidden in his expression, but Keith keeps going. “He pushes me, and inspires me, and I’m really lucky to have him in my life.”

Lance’s world feels like it's spinning around him, trying to process everything Keith just said.

Keith is staring at him, waiting for some kind of response, and Lance knows he needs to say something, but he’s—well, he's kind of speechless, which isn't a common occurrence.

Everything that Keith told him, those are all things that Lance feels about Keith, but he never imagined that’s how Keith would feel about him. 

Lance knows that he’s great, he can recognize his talents and accomplishments, but he has a hard time believing other people see these things in him.

Lance swallows, and then lets out a shaky breath. “He sounds pretty awesome.”

Keith nods, “Yeah, he is.”

“I bet he feels the same way about you.”

“You think?”

“Definitely.”

 

[ WAKE ME UP - AVICII ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y_KJAg8bHI&index=29&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

Keith’s heart is still pounding from everything he said, and with the way Lance is looking at him, like he’s the moon or the sun or something out of this world, it can't help but beat faster.

Lance grabs one of the sodas spread out across the table, breaking eye contact for a moment before challenging, “I bet I can chug a soda faster than you.”

Keith rolls his eyes, grabs a soda, and says, “Bring it.”

 

[ HAVEN’T HAD ENOUGH - MARIANAS TRENCH ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBX7H6ckna0&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=7)

 

Lance grabs Keith’s hand, leading them back up the stairs and to the dance floor. He doesn’t want to let go, so when they get back upstairs, he doesn’t. Instead, he grabs Keith’s other hand as well, and sways their arms back and forth together.

Keith glances from Lance to their arms, biting back his grin. 

“Are you going to teach me how to dance?” Keith asks.

Lance nods, faking seriousness. “This is the most important dance move you’ll ever learn,” Lance tells him, and then he reluctantly lets go of his hands to give himself enough space. “Watch carefully.”

Keith nods, laughing. “Alright, I’m watching. Blow me away.”

“First, you’re going to lift your leg,” Lance informs, following his own directions.

Keith copies Lance. “Like this?” 

“That’s perfect!” Lance announces, clapping in congratulations. “This next part is the hard part. You gotta,” Lance starts moving his body and waving his arms, “wiggle around with your leg still in the air.”

Keith shakes his head, and he lets out a sigh, but it’s filled with adoration. He looks around at the rest of his classmates, who all seem to be in their own little worlds, just like the two of them are.

Slowly, he starts moving his body, not as dramatically as Lance, but he’s still dancing, going along with Lance’s ridiculousness, and Lance loves it.

 

[ BLACK MAMBO - GLASS ANIMALS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49M1O2YgDfE&index=18&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

Keith considers, for a moment, what things are going to be like after tonight. 

They’ve both admitted to having feelings for each other, there's no going back from that. _Keith doesn't want to go back._

What he wants is… this.

He wants Lance goofily dancing with him, smiling and flirting and playing made up games for the sake of getting to know each other.

He wants Lance holding his hand.

He wants—he wants Lance to be his boyfriend. 

He just…. isn't sure how to ask.

 

[ CAN’T HELP FALLING IN LOVE - ELVIS PRESLEY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU&index=8&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

“I caaa’t heeelp faaallling in looove with youuu,” Lance sings along, spinning around with his arm held out.

When he’s facing Keith again, he notices Keith glancing around, and some change in his expression that he can’t place. Lance hesitates.

“You okay?” he questions, worried. 

Keith nods his head, taking a step closer to Lance, closing the distance between them. “I’m great,” he says, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

Lance’s eyes widen, shocked. His heart is going _wild_ , like it just won first place in the biggest fucking race ever and Lance thinks he’s definitely won _something_ because Keith’s arms are _around_ him.

They’re _slow dancing._

Holy shit.

Lance hurries to put his hand on Keith’s hip, catching up.

“We’re slow dancing,” he says, pointing out the obvious. 

“We are,” Keith agrees, smiling in a way that makes Lance’s chest feel warm.

“It's nice,” Lance thinks aloud, moving his free hand so that it’s around Keith’s neck, hidden behind his hair.

Keith’s smile is gentle as he nods. “Yeah, really nice.”

 

[ DRAW YOUR SWORDS - ANGUS AND JULIA STONE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8DcpKtQZzE&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=9)

 

The last few minutes have been silent, and it's nice, just being here with Lance. He’s not used to feeling so… comfortable, safe, reassured. It’s a good feeling, knowing that someone likes him, knowing that they want to be around him.

There are the fears, in the back of his mind, the ones that always try and ruin anything good that passes through his life. But Lance makes it easier to remind himself that those are just thoughts, not absolutes.

Keith glances to Lance’s shoulder, and he really, really wants to rest his head there, but anxiety bubbles in his chest at the thought. He knows he shouldn't be nervous, knows that Lance probably wouldn't mind, would probably _like_ it, but knowing something doesn't just _make_ the anxiety go away.

He lets a few more moments pass until he finally gets the courage to drop his head on Lance’s shoulder, and it’s such a casual movement despite the pounding in his chest.

Lance moves his hand so he can run it through Keith’s hair, and Keith has to act like he’s not about to melt in Lance’s arms.

 

[ THE FUNERAL - BAND OF HORSES ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPW8y6woTBI&index=10&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

Lance wants to stay like this forever, and then longer, until the entire universe collapses around them.

 

[ LET ME LOVE YOU - DJ SNAKE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euCqAq6BRa4&index=12&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

“I want to play the game again,” Lance says when they break apart, and it takes Keith a moment to catch up to Lance’s train of thought.

“What game?" 

“The one with the gummy bears.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Keith says, nodding his head. “Sure.”

 

[ ONE DIRECTION - ROCK ME ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pSUbrq84aE&index=16&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

“This game has different rules,” Lance informs, ignoring the nerves twisting in his stomach.

_He can do this._

Keith looks at him, confused. “I thought you were getting the gummy bears.”

“I got them,” Lance says, holding out his hand to reveal a singular gummy bear.

“Is that the only one left?” Keith asks, and Lance shakes his head before this can be dragged on any longer, before he chickens out.

“No, just, uh, listen to me a second.” Lance pauses to take a breath. “So, the new rules of the game. If you miss the gummy bear, I get to ask you a question, same as last time. This time, if you catch the gummy bear, I still get to ask you a question.”

Keith blinks, clearly confused. Lance doesn't blame him. This was probably the worst way he could have gone about this, but he wanted to be cheesy and this had seemed like such a good idea and—

_Breath._

“Are you ready?” Lance asks, and Keith still looks completely lost, but he nods his head anyway.

“Uh… yes?”

Lance throws the gummy bear to Keith, and Keith catches it like he has every time before, his full attention on Lance, obviously eager to know what the hell Lance has planned.

“Guess that means you get to ask me a question now,” Keith says, searching Lance’s face for some sort of clue.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Lance rushes to get out, because this is a pull the bandaid off fast sort of situation, and he doesn’t want to give himself the chance to change his mind and ask something like ‘what’s your favorite color?’ (He already knows it’s red anyway.)

“Yes,” Keith answers hastily, like his life depends on that one world.

“You didn't even think about it,” Lance comments, his mind reeling because holy shit Keith just said yes and _he didn't even think about it._

Keith’s face lifts into a smile. “I didn't have to think about it.”

 

[ COTTON-EYE JOE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEkXCYrQUAg&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=13)

 

“I like your moves, boyfriend,” Keith tells Lance, liking the way the word sounds on his lips. _Boyfriend._  That’s what Lance is, _his boyfriend._

Lance grins, flinging an arm back, and then another. “Oh? You like this?” he asks, voice mischievous.

“I love it,” Keith says, and he really, _really_ does.

 

[ I WOULD WALK 500 MILES - THE PROCLAIMERS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmPFioq1l6o&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=14)

 

Lance thrusts his arm forward dramatically, singing, “I would walk 500 miles,” he moves his hand so that's it’s resting on Keith’s chest. “And I would walk 500 more!” Lance pulls his hand away in a rush, spinning around. “Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles just to fall down at your door!”

He shakes his shoulders, catching Keith’s gaze. Keith’s smile reaches his eyes, and Lance feels overwhelming pride in the thought that this is _his_ doing. Keith is smiling like that because of _him_.

 

[ CUPID SHUFFLE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAhXfcm_v40&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=15)

 

Keith can easily say he never imagined he would be doing the cupid shuffle at a high school dance with his _boyfriend_ , but here he is, doing exactly that, and enjoying every second of it.

 

[ DANCE, DANCE - FALL OUT BOY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVmnkZdbH2U&index=17&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

They’re sitting on the floor, in the corner of the gym, hitting a balloon back and forth.

Lance has, he can say with one hundred percent certainty, never had this much fun at a dance before, and he’s been to every single one since he was a freshman.

He hits the balloon lightly, sending it back to Keith. “Hey Keith.”

Keith hits it back. “Hey Lance.”

Lance hits it back. “You’re cute.”

Keith blushes, and the balloon drops to the floor.

“You’re cute too,” Keith says, attempting to bite back his smile. It doesn’t work.

 

[ DANCING QUEEN - ABBA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZUX3j6WLiQ&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=19)

 

Keith and Lance have one hand on each other’s shoulders, the other connected and out to the side.

They’re rocking back and forth in no particular rhythm, with no clue who’s leading.

“I’m going to dip you,” Lance says suddenly, and Keith’s eyes widen for a moment before he thinks, _‘why the hell not?’_

“Okay.” 

Twenty seconds later, Keith is on his ass.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Lance rushes to his knees, so he's next to Keith, who breaks out into laughter. 

He just got dipped by a boy at a high school dance.

_That happened._

Lance looks confused for a split second, and then he starts laughing too, shaking his head in amusement.

“I’ll get you back for that,” Keith warns, but it's an empty threat.

 

[ APPLE BOTTOM JEANS - T-PAIN ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90ElyJYVXYg&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=20)

 

Lance puts his hand on his hips, rolling them around to the beat of the song.

Keith shakes his head, laughing. “Have you ever considered becoming a dancer?” He asks jokingly.

Lance gasps, removing one of his hands from his hips to place it over his heart.

“You really think I’m good enough?” He questions dramatically.

“I think you’re the best,” Keith tells him, and while he may not be referring to Lance’s dancing when he makes that statement, it's still true. He thinks Lance is the best.

 

[ SHUT UP AND DANCE - WALK THE MOON ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjdIJ5ZSpSk&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0&index=21)

 

“It’s my turn to dip you,” Keith announces, still not able to fully process the fact that these are real words coming out of his mouth, words he never could have imagined himself saying to anyone ever.

This entire night is forcing him to change his perspective on things, forcing him to reexamine what exactly is and isn't within the realm of possibility.

A few months ago, he wouldn't have thought that a date with Lance was within that realm, but now he’s doing exactly that, _and_ he’s about to _dip_ him.

A lot can change in one night. 

“You’re just trying to one up me,” Lance tsks, but Keith sees the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“You caught me,” Keith says, playing along.

And then he dips Lance, and Lance, unlike Keith, doesn't fall to his ass.

“I call a redo,” Lance declares.

 

[ SAD SONG - WE THE KINGS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIGLBBfDe6A&index=22&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

This time, during the slow song, Lance is the one to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

The dance is almost over, and Lance isn't ready for it to end.

Tonight was… it was amazing, to say the least. It was way more than he could have hoped for.

He doesn't know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or the day after, or the week after, or the month after, and that scares him. 

“Did you ever think when we first met that we’d end up like this?” Lance asks suddenly, thinking about everything they’ve been through.

“No,” Keith replies easily, because neither of them could have seen this coming. “I thought you hated me for a while.”

“I thought I did, too, at first,” Lance admits. “Then I realized I was just jealous.” It’s easier to say these things with his head on Keith’s shoulder, when he doesn't have to look at him.

“I was jealous of you, too, you know,” Keith says, and _no_ , Lance didn't know.

“Why?” Lance asks, genuinely curious. 

“You always had the answers in class—” 

“So did you,” Lance interrupts. 

“ _Yeah,_ but I never blurted them out like you did. You had the answers and you were confident enough to share it. Every time the teacher asked the class a question, you’d be the first one to answer it.”

Lance smiles. He didn't realize Keith paid that much attention. “The teacher kept telling me to give someone else a chance.”

Keith laughs. It’s a soft and beautiful sound. “You had confidence, and you were smart, and good at making friends, and you stood out. I admired you.”

“You should have told me,” Lance says, but he doubts that would have actually done much back then. He’s changed a lot since then, grown.

“I’m telling you now.”

“Thank you.”

Lance pulls himself closer to Keith, not wanting to leave his arms.

 

[ CHASING CARS - SNOW PATROL ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaKr98ktoxU&index=23&list=PLorCtRT5h11z0rMSpbej8a7y7udg8d3c0)

 

“I’m glad things happened the way they did,” Lance decides.

“Me too.”

 

 

 

Lance walks Keith to his door, because if he’s going to be someone’s boyfriend, he’s going to be the best goddamn boyfriend he can be.

Also, he's not ready to leave Keith. 

“I had fun tonight,” Lance says when they reach the door, and it feels like they’re in a cheesy romcom. 

“So did I,” Keith says, and then they stand there, in an awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Lance knows what he _wants_ to say, but he’s also kind of maybe a little terrified.

Is it even acceptable to ask your boyfriend of less than 24 hours if you can kiss him goodnight?

This is their first date, technically. Some people kiss after the first date. 

 _Some people_. Not all people. Maybe Keith isn’t a kiss after the first date kind of person.

But Lance also told himself that Keith wasn't the dance type of person, and he’d still worked up the courage to ask him to that.

That’d worked out for the best. Maybe this will too.

 _Alright_ , Lance thinks, _this is it. I’m going to_ _do it_.

And before he gives himself any more time to doubt himself, he does it. This is a pull the bandaid off fast sort of situation.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Keith visibly relaxes, and he lets out a relieved sigh. “ _Yes._  Yes, I would really like that.”

Lance leans in slowly, his heart about ready to give out completely. Keith meets him halfway, their lips touching. He doesn’t care if it’s cheesy to say that it feels like fireworks are exploding in his chest. 

Lance’s hand falls to his side, grabbing onto Keith’s. 

He doesn't know what tomorrow brings, or the day after, or the week after, or the month after, but four years ago, he also had no idea what tomorrow would. bring, or the day after, or the week after, or the month after, and eventually it brought him this.

Eventually it brought him here, standing on Keith’s porch, kissing him, and Lance thinks that’s a pretty good place to be. 

So for now, he’s just going to have to trust the universe.

And he’s okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, i'm eternally grateful for any feedback y'all leave
> 
> this is the full playlist for their dance, a big thank you to everyone on tumblr who helped suggest songs!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://garrettshunk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
